


Needed Information

by RedJumper



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, McGee doesn't work at NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedJumper/pseuds/RedJumper
Summary: Don't own characters.Written for prompt 88 - design on the fifteen minute prompt challenge.First writing Vance as Director - usually I based fics in the earlier season when Jenny is Director.Title sucks I know.[edit 29/7/20 - minor edits]
Relationships: (pre-relationship), Anthony DiNozzo/Timothy McGee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Needed Information

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own characters.  
> Written for prompt 88 - design on the fifteen minute prompt challenge.  
> First writing Vance as Director - usually I based fics in the earlier season when Jenny is Director.  
> Title sucks I know.  
> [edit 29/7/20 - minor edits]

"Hello, I'm looking for Director Vance's office. Do you know which way it is?"

Tony looks up from his computer to see a man that looks so out of place despite his white shirt and tie. Just behind the man, he can see a security guard heading back to the elevator- must have be Watson if he didn't the right directions to this man. 

Before Ziva can answer the question with presumably the correct details, Tony asks "Why do you want to know?"

The man's hands go up to straighten his tie and darts his eyes in between Ziva and Tony. The man's making confused a good look what with the furrowed brow and slight puppy dog tilt of the head. "I have a meeting with him."

"You have a meeting with the Director?" Tony doesn't think this guy looks like a potential agent and he definitely doesn't have the confidence of a marine. 

"Yes. It's about a new project. Can you tell me where his office is?"

Tony can see Ziva start to open her mouth but the guy is seriously good looking and Tony still doesn't know why he's here. "What's your name?"

"My name?"

"Yes. The Director is a very busy and important man. I need to know your name to make sure he's protected from any potential threats."

Ziva rolls her eyes and stands up from her desk to come up beside him. Tony turns and glares at her. "I didn't know you became the Director's assistant Tony. Does this mean I am now the senior field agent?" Tony's glare increases in strength. 

"Timothy McGee. Just Tim, really." Both him and Ziva turn back to the man. "That's my name."

Ziva does the polite thing. She moves closer to Tim and holds out her hand. "Agent Ziva David." They shake each other's hands and then Ziva turns and gives him a pointed look. Tony isn't going to be polite until he finds out his information. 

"What this project with the Director?"

Tim takes a step back form Ziva and runs a hand through his hand. Tony bets its soft, Tim doesn't look the type of guy to have gritty hair. Maybe getting Tim's number should be added to the list of things he needs to find out, right after how to keep his mind on track. "I don't think I'm meant to talk about it."

Tony moves in beside Ziva and turns his charm up to 110%. "We-" Tony moves his hand in between him and Ziva. "won't tell anyone."

"I'm really not suppose to speak about it."

Tony steps closer to Tim and gives a small smile - it always works on the ladies so why not now. "Not even with a very special agent."

Tony can hear Ziva snort behind him and mumble "That's not a real job title." while moving back behind her desk. 

He can see Tim's resolve soften but before Tim can finally tell Tony what he wants to hear - at least one of the things he wants to hear. They hear a throat clearing and Tony steps back so there's a reasonable distance between them. 

He hopes its Abby or Ducky coming up with results and not Gibbs. However when he turns his head he discovers a fourth, much worse option- Vance. "Director, I was just telling Mr McGee here where your office is. He got a bit lost you see."

Vance doesn't buy it, not that Tony expected him to. 

"Agent DiNozzo do you really want to know what Mr McGee here is working on?"

Tony knows it's a trick question. One that shows Vance proof Tony's not the professional agent he is. So he doesn't answer. 

"He's programming a series of new apps for our agency. They're going to improve efficiency in helping investigations."

Huh, Tony had gave up all hope of finding that out. Tim must be very smart if he's creating apps for a federal agency - Tony can only just about keep up with Abby when she's telling him how she got case related information. Even then most of the time he only pays attention to key phases. 

The Director informs Tim that while the details of the job are confidential, the actual job description isn't but he was right in not telling nosy agents the truth. 

Vance turns back to head up to his office and Tim follows behind but just before he does he throws a nervous smile over his shoulder at Tony.


End file.
